<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Great Queen by AesteneJaye_1225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285331">Great Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesteneJaye_1225/pseuds/AesteneJaye_1225'>AesteneJaye_1225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesteneJaye_1225/pseuds/AesteneJaye_1225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a student in Kitagawa Daichi. And all you remember is being beside Tobio-kun, your underclassman. After graduating, you lost contact with your dear underclassman and entered Aoba Johsai without knowing where Tobio is. Until you remembered the famous Oikawa Toruu of your school was a former teammate of your friend and you decided to ask him... And everything was messed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Date Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news about the incident at Kitagawa Daichi made you anxious up until now. You and Tobio were friends, both lived in the same neighborhood at Junior High.</p><p>‘I entered Aoba Johsai without knowing where on Earth Tobio will enter High School’ you muttered to yourself. “L/N, please pay attention.” “I-I’m sorry sir.”</p><p>It’s been years when you last had contact with your underclassman. It was hard and making you anxious to the bones. “Hey Y/N-chan!” You turned around and you saw your former teammate, Yosaki. “Yosaki-san, good afternoon.” The girl was also a third year as well, she wrapped her arm around your neck and kept catching her breath. “Y/N-chan, I and the team really miss you! I wish the first years can experience your salty treatment of training the members.” You smiled and playfully pushed Yosaki. “It’s really funny that I am a lot stricter than the captain.”</p><p>“The Spring Tournament is coming, we have a lot of practice matches. I heard that the boys’ team arranged a practice match against a school even though Oikawa-san is injured.” “Oikawa?” It hit you that Oikawa and Kageyama were teammates before.</p><p>‘Maybe he knows where Kageyama entered highschool?’</p><p>“Can you visit the team please???~” Yosaki begged while clinging at your arm. You sighed and patted the tall girl’s head. “Okay okay fine.”</p><p>“Goodbye Y/N-chan! Thank you for today!” “Don’t greet me like a coach that will come back tomorrow idiot!” You shouted back while Yosaki was dying because of laughter. The other members waved and said goodbye as you walked out of the gym. ‘Right… Where’s the gymnasium of the boys’ team…’</p><p>You started walking around and you saw Oikawa went out of the other gymnasium talking to a guy. “Just rest, shittykawa. Or else you can’t play against Karasuno.” “Okay fine, see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!” You were about to approach him but then a group of girls surrounded him.</p><p>‘Oh right. Fangirls’ you said to yourself while rolling your eyes.</p><p>You hid at the building’s side. “Oikawa-san, please take care okay?” “Please rest a lot, we were worried!” 'We were worried! Tss, shut up’ you muttered while looking at the group of girls surrounding Oikawa.</p><p>“Okay okay, I need to go now, see you all tomorrow!” Oikawa walked away from the girls and by miracle, they stayed at their places and waved. You waited for the storm of fan girls to disappear before you approached Oikawa from behind.</p><p>“O-Oikawa-san.” “Hmm? Oh may I help you?” He turned around and smiled at you playfully. You don’t know how to react, flustered? Annoyed? You shook your head and tried to look at his eyes. “I’m sorry… I am a batch mate from Kitagawa Daichi. L/N Y/N. You might not recognize me or know me as well but-”</p><p>“Oh, Y/N? You’re a former volleyball player at Kitagawa Daichi right?” You were startled. How did he know you play volleyball? “Y-yes… I just want to ask if you know where… Where Tobio-kun entered high school. I lost contact of him ever since I graduated…” You said while avoiding eye contact. You never liked talking to people, but you’re confident enough to approach some.</p><p>“Hmm, I frequently see Tobio-chan talking to a girl before, so it was you all along. Are you his girlfriend before or something?” You looked up fast with a confused look in your face, while Oikawa was just looking at you teasingly. “I’m not his girlfriend nor ex-girlfriend, a worried upperclassman suits more. After the incident at Kitagawa Daichi made me anxious so I want to check him.”</p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know if I want to say where or nah.”</p><p>You glared at him while he placed his hand at his chin, thinking. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I mean. I don’t give information of my underclassman to random people.” Oikawa innocently shrugged and it made you pissed at the very end of the strand of your H/C hair.</p><p>‘Random people, excuse me??’ You thought to yourself. ‘How on Earth this guy has fan girls?’</p><p>“I think you should pay me back for the information.” Oikawa said while he turned and faced you with an ANNOYING smile. You can’t help but glare and roll your eyes. “Pay back with what? Money? How much? Just tell me where on Earth Tobio-kun is at.” You can’t help but release your salty side, you can’t be composed and nice to this person. “Hmm, you got attitude, I see. Well, money is not what I want, to be honest.” You glared and crossed your arms. “And what is it?” “Go out with me.”</p><p>You felt your ears sting and you looked at Oikawa with a pissed and flustered face. “Excuse me what?” “Date me, and you’ll know where your precious underclassman is. Take it or leave it.” Oikawa said with a teasing face. You were mad as heck so you stormed away. “NO THANK YOU.”</p><p>You were ready to walk away but you remembered that you need and want to meet Tobio again. You know his pain, he trusted you enough before to know about him. You gripped your fist and turned around back at Oikawa. You were mad and blushing and pointed at Oikawa. “You better tell me where Tobio is or I’ll definitely kick your ass, Oikawa!” You stormed out while you can hear Oikawa laughing at his content.</p><p>...</p><p>The next day, Oikawa was in his class with Iwaizumi. “You’re smiling here and there, you look like an idiot.” “Well I got myself a girl with an attitude.” Oikawa said while still trying not to chuckle while remembering what you look like when you shouted ‘I’ll definitely kick your ass, Oikawa!’ “You got yourself a what?” Iwaizumi asked while hitting Oikawa. “Ow Iwa-chan that hurt!” “You’ve been playing around dating random girls? What the heck are you thinking? Just focus about resting idiot.”</p><p>“I’m not! Do you know the girl that used to talk to Tobio-chan when he’s still a first year at Junior High?” Iwaizumi looked at the window while trying to remember. “I think I kept seeing one girl repeatedly talking to Tobio before. Why?” “She’s here, and yesterday she talked to me and asked if I know where Tobio went to attend High school.” Oikawa said while playing with his pen. “She’s a student here? And what did you say?” Iwaizumi said while starting to guess. “I said she need to date me first before I say where Tobio- OW!” “What the fuck are you actually doing, Shittykawa! You forced a girl to date you!” Iwaizumi shouted while trying to lower his voice so the other students wouldn’t hear him, and hit Oikawa at the back. “I asked her if she wants to take it or leave it! And she said she will take it!” “She said that because she have no choice! You’re really an idiot!”</p><p>...</p><p>“Ah finally, Friday.” You exhaled while you’re walking out of the school. But you remembered that you might have your weekends booked because of Oikawa’s arranged dates. You clutched your tongue and continued to walk back home. “Oh? Y/N!” You blushed when you heard a familiar voice from behind. “Coincidence meeting you here. On your way home?” Oikawa said teasingly while you try to avoid looking at him while trying to hide your flustered and pissed face. “Yeah.” “By the way, I think you remember Iwa-chan” “Yeah, nice meeting you again Iwaizumi-san.” You said while looking at Iwaizumi and slightly bowing your head. “Just look for me if you need help because of this idiot.” “Iwa-chan! You’re so mean.” “I appreciate that.” You replied while smiling, you didn’t even notice that Oikawa blushed seeing your smiling face. Then you faced him and glared at him. “I need to go, bye” You waved and started walking away.</p><p>You felt your phone vibrated at your pocket. It was a message from an unknown number. <em>‘From: 0********: We have a date tomorrow okay? 12 in front of the gate of the school &lt;3’</em> your cheeks felt like they were burning. You got no idea if it’s because of rage or you’re flustered. ‘How did he get my number? Oh right… We exchanged number yesterday because I refused to give my email address. You labeled the number and replied. <em>‘To: Oikawa: I know, no need to remind me idiot.’</em></p><p>“You’re smiling like an idiot again.” Iwaizumi said while looking at Oikawa. “She’s so adorable.” Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa’s phone and read the messages. “Well she’s smart because she knows you’re an idiot.” “Iwa-chan!” “I think I’ll get along with her, good thing to have a partner beating you up.” “Partner your ass, she’s my date!” “Just don’t do anything that’ll push her to her limits. You seemed infatuated.” “Sure” Oikawa said while he placed his phone in his bag and looked at the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Afternoon Y/N-chan!~” You heard Oikawa called from afar. “So what do you want” You said annoyingly while checking your phone and placing it in your pocket. “Hmm, it’s already 12:01. Minute late, tsk tsk. But you look good I can say that!”</p><p>You examined yourself. You’re wearing a loose grey top with a hood and jeans, preferred clothing when going out. “”Enough of the small talk, what are we going to do anyways?” “I was planning on taking you on a date at the park. But the sun’s too hot, not hotter than me of course, so I planned on taking you out for a stroll around the city. We might see some boutiques you feel like trying.”</p><p>‘Hot your face… I will never go out with you, this is for Tobio-kun so I need to restrain myself…’ You thought while frowning.</p><p>“Hey, don’t frown! You look very cute when you’re smiling.” You were startled as he grabbed your face and squishing it playfully. “Stop! Don’t you touch me idiot.” You replied as you grabbed his hand and tried to remove them from your face. “Hmm, that’s much better. Smile or annoyed, you look cute as heck.” Oikawa said while chuckling after removing his hand from your face. You rubbed your face that’s currently pinkish.</p><p>“Look! A café! Want to grab something?” You looked at the boutique where Oikawa was pointing. It was a small café but you heard a lot about there. “H-Hey!” “Stop thinking about what you want to order here, let’s go inside!” He pulled you quickly and dragged you with his excitement inside the café.</p><p>“The frappe is delicious~” ‘It is… Never thought that I’ll like these’ you were examining the frappe you two ordered, but your thoughts disappeared when you heard a camera click.</p><p>“H-Hey!” “You’re pouting while drinking the frappe.” Face red, you pushed Oikawa’s face and tried to get the camera. “Don’t go taking other people’s faces idiot!” “But you’re not other people! You’re my date!” You paused while you annoyingly looked at Oikawa whose smiling at you teasingly. “Tch. Shut up.” “You’re such a tsundere, a pouty one.” “Just shut up and let’s go find a new place.” You said while you brushed your hands against your lap and started walking faster than Oikawa’s pace. “Oi N/n-chan wait for me!” “Excuse me?” “N/n-chan. It sounds cute right?” You groaned while you stared at Oikawa.</p><p>‘Looks like an idiot… Naturally annoying… Ugh nevermind’ “You like it?” “Call me whatever you want, it’s getting hotter here, let’s go find a store or something.” You said while pulling Oikawa’s hand. Because of your rush for looking shelter, you didn’t notice the blushing face behind you, the other hand taking a photo. Such a sneak.</p><p>...</p><p>Hours after, you checked your phone. ‘5pm, damn I didn’t notice that…’ You said to yourself while sitting with one lap on the other, drinking in a soda can. “N/n-chan~” You looked up and saw Oikawa raising his hand for a picture of the two of you.</p><p>“That’s the tenth photo, Oikawa.” He giggled while you’re staring at him with a stern face. “You’re just so cute and photogenic like me. We look perfect!” He looked at his left and faced you, while you just lowered your head and paid attention at your phone while holding the soda can. “I’ll walk you home okay? We got a lot of prizes at the arcade, you’re crazy good.” You glanced at your side and saw three bags with food, some arcade prizes, and some cute souvenirs from boutiques you checked out. “Whatever.”</p><p>You felt a warm thing against your cheek. It took 5 seconds when you realized Oikawa kissed you at your cheek. “W-what the heck was that, Oikawa?!” “It’s a thank you for going out with me, you’re my date though.” He said while he smiled at you and leaned his back at the seat. He looks flustered? “By the way- ” “Yeah?” “My team has an arranged practice match against Karasuno. Tobio-chan’s going to be there.”</p><p>You’re eyes brightened when you heard those words. “R-Really?!” You leaned forward to Oikawa, you were shocked, full of excitement and nervous. Well, you’ll see your dear underclassman after approximately 3 years. “W-what the hell? Are you really just an upperclassman?” Oikawa asked while looking flushed and admiring the new look he saw on your face. “Well, Tobio-kun’s not the friendly type. And I am very grateful that he treated me as a friend and an upperclassman.” You said quietly and lowered your head. Then you felt a sudden pull from behind, Oikawa wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. “Now, now. Don’t frown, you look cute when you’re annoyed and smiling, well when you frown, you still look pretty but it pains my heart so smile!” Oikawa said while smiling, with a slight pinch of worried expression in his face.</p><p>...</p><p>“Thanks for today.” You and Oikawa were outside your home. It was 7pm already. He reached you the bags. “Um, N/n-chan..” You were about to enter the gate but you heard Oikawa talked. “Nevermind! See you at Monday.” He brushed his worried look and smiled at you. Confused, you nodded and continued to enter the gate. You closed the gate and placed the bags at the floor.</p><p>There’s something wrong...</p><p>“Oikawa!” You shouted after opening the gate once again. He was there, still not leaving.</p><p>“N/n-chan?” “I… I enjoyed the date. And don’t worry I won’t avoid you after saying where Tobio-kun is at. Now go home.” You said while scratching your nape, trying to hide your flustered look. You blushed even more when you looked up and saw Oikawa smiling at you, without any pinch of worry. “Thank you, N/n-chan. I’ll go now.” “Take care” You muttered. With a swift move, you closed your gate and you sat at the floor because of embarrassment.</p><p>“What the hell… What am I doing…” You groaned and hugged your knees, hiding your face.</p><p>Iwaizumi was fixing his clothes when he heard his phone. He took the phone and opened it quickly. “This idiot.” Oikawa set a numerous of photos of you and him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘From Oikawa: *sent 10 photos*’</em>
  <br/>
  <em>‘From Oikawa: I’m in love…’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Night Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short late night talk with Oikawa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to sleep, you kept switching your sleeping position, hoping to find the position that will give you comfort and drive you to sleep.<br/>You sighed because of annoyance and you stood up and wore your sweater and stayed at your small balcony of your house. You took your phone with you hoping to relax with some music.</p><p>You were starting to doze not until you heard your phone popping a message at the screen. You don’t know if you’re mad because your relaxation was disturbed, or you’re glad because you’re prevented to sleep at the balcony with some chilly weather.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Heyy N/n-chan~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n-chan: Hey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Did the pretty man disturb you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled and rolled your eyes and entered inside to get some snacks to chew. You took a bag of chips and sat comfortably at the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N/n: Hmm maybe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: What were you doing before I texted you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: I’m outside, at the balcony, listening to music. Actually relaxing until I saw a message popped up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Eeeh? It’s chilly outside you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: Why did you messaged anyway?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Checking on you maybe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You raised your brow not even noticing the small smile in your face while eating some chips. You crossed your feet and leaned at the sofa finding the comfortable spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N/n: And why are you doing that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: You know damn well, cutie ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks heating up you stood up with annoyance and shock, accidentally dropping the bags of chips on the floor. ‘This idiot..’ you muttered to yourself and cleaned the floor. You were disturbed when you heard your phone again</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Fangirling much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: I made a mess on the floor idiot, bold of you to assume I squealed like your fangirls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: You didn’t? :0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: I didn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Aww, N/n-chan so mean~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: I don’t care</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: But good thing I like you, so it’s fine ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“UGH THIS IDIOT” you shouted and threw your phone on your bed and buried your face in your sheets. You glanced at your phone again and you noticed that one stuff toy Oikawa got for you at the crane game. You lazily took it from your table beside your bed and stared at it. It was a cute green alien with two black eyes, you chuckled and checked your phone for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: You’ll come to the practice match right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: Obviously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Come see me at School at Monday okay? I’ll give you the info ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: Ok fine, I'll see you in front of the gymnasium</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Why are you responding so short : ( Are you feeling sleepy, N/n-chan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: Kind of… Go to sleep already, I feel sleepy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: :0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N/n: Shut up idiot. I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight</em>
</p><p>You didn’t bother to see his reply so you just snuggled into your sheets and by miracle, you immediately went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing…</p><p>Behind the screen…</p><p>A blushing Oikawa is to be seen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’re not dating this beautiful guy for nothing... okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a little bit worried when you didn’t went to see Oikawa in front of the gymnasium. Even if you want to see Tobio so bad, you have a lot of things to do, school works and a whole lot of responsibilities. It stresses you out to the point you just don’t want to do it anymore, but you got no choice but to continue moving.</p><p>	It was lunch break, and you were at your seat, head on the table, trying to relax. You kept releasing sighs and small groans, hoping your headache would go away instantly. “Y/N-chaaaan~” You raised your head and blinked a couple of times to regain your vision. It was Yosaki-san, you sighed because of exhaustion, and you felt your world shaked a little bit when Yosaki wrapped her arms around your neck as she ran inside your classroom. “No. Yosaki-san” You replied to her greeting, expecting her to ask you to come at the upcoming practices and practice matches. Yosaki only repeatedly shaked you while whining like a small child. You asked yourself a lot of times if she’s really a third year. “But Y/N-chaaan~” Yosaki continuously shake you as you sighed once again. “Yosaki-san…You should come back to your class and eat your lunch…” The two of you paused as well as the other students when you all heard some squealing girls at the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah… Crap.’</p><p> </p><p>	You saw Oikawa peeked through your classroom door, the other girls in your class were fangirling. You saw him exhaustedly breathing as he gestured you to come with him. “Y-Y/N-chan?!” “O-Oi, Oikawa!!” Yosaki was left shocked and stunned when Oikawa came running in the classroom and pulled you out of the class and ran downstairs. Everyone in the classroom was dead silence after that.</p><p>	You were a little bit dizzy while the two of you kept running, he stopped at the back of the gymnasium, and you were shocked when he pulled you inside the gymnasium where the volleyball boys’ team practices. “W-What the hell is that, Oikawa?!” You asked while you tried catch your breath. You sat at the wall, while Oikawa stood beside you chuckling. “I told you Shittykawa to rest! Stop entering practices and- Oh, Y/N?” Iwaizumi paused as he saw you at the floor, exhaustedly breathing. “H-hello… Iwaizumi-san.” “So you two escaped fangirls?” “Yeah… Now, N/N-chaan, you didn’t came yesterday you know.” Oikawa whined as he sat beside you and grabbed your shoulders. “Are you tired of this beauty, oh my, that’ll be a crisis!” “Shut it… I have a lot of things to do and I forgot to come yesterday.” “You sure you didn’t ditch just because??” Oikawa asked with his puppy eyes, your guard was down that time so you didn’t manage to control your blush and just grabbed his face and pushed it away from you. “Why would I, idiot.”<br/>While the two of you were ‘clinging’ to each other, the other boys were eyeing on you two suspiciously. Iwaizumi walked away from the two of you while sighing. “Who is that Iwaizumi-san??? Is that Oikawa-san’s girlfriend?” Kindaichi curiously asked while Kunimi walked behind him. “I am not sure how to address those two, if I’m going to be honest. You should ask Y/N instead, don’t trust Oikawa’s fantasies.” “Is she a fangirl?” Hanamaki asked as he and Matsukawa joined the group of people gossiping. The all of them looked at your direction, they both knew the answer when they saw you pushing Oikawa’s face away and actually dodging his clings.</p><p> </p><p>	“What’s her name? Y/N?” “Yeah.. She’s a batch mate at Kitagawa Daichi. You should ask directly from her, for much more clear explanation. But, Kindaichi, Kunimi.” “Yes, Iwaizumi-san?” “Watch your words. She’s Kageyama’s friend.”</p><p> </p><p> Kindaichi walked towards you with Kunimi after Oikawa said he’ll be back since he’s going to buy a meal for you two, “Excuse me, Y/N-san.” You raised your head when you saw Kindaichi approached you, you stood up and dusted yourself and faced him. “Yeah, you’re Oikawa’s teammate?” Kindaichi nodded in response, “I’m Kindaichi, and this is Kunimi, were from Kitagawa Daichi.” You can’t help but frown when you remembered the two. “I remember.” “Is it true? You’re Kageyama’s friend?” “Yes, I am an upperclassman.” Kindaichi was uncomfortable with your straight and blunt answers, as well as Kunimi. “But, how, Y/N-san.” Kunimi asked straight while Kindaichi flinched for a little. You sighed and crossed your arms and looked at them straight with your honest eyes. “We live in the same environment before. And if you are asking how I befriended the King of the Court, you should see me with Tobio after your upcoming match. It’s not something I can say using just plain words. Now if you’ll excuse me, sorry if I need to stay here, Oikawa said I need to stay, I’ll just ask the coaches for forgiveness later” You replied as you walked away towards the coaches as you saw them came back from a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! She agreed to date Oikawa just to know where Kageyama is at, wow.” Hanamaki asked while Kindaichi and Kunimi where just eavesdropping again, while Mattsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi are having a conversation. “That’s the only thing I can say, you all should ask Y/N or Shittykawa” “Damn…” Iwaizumi looked at the coaches as he saw you bowing at the coaches, and Iwai raised a brow when he saw the faces of their Coaches. “I am sorry for the inconvenience sir…” “Don’t mind, L/N, it’s a pleasure to see a former player come back to the court!” “EEH? FORMER PLAYER?” The gossiping boys exclaimed, exclude Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p> “Boys, huddle up here. You seem gossiping there, it’s fun to see that. She’s Y/N L/N, a former player of our Volleyball team, she’s was much like your captain, being an all-around player. I didn’t expect she and Oikawa are acquainted.” “Coach!” You saw Oikawa walking towards you holding some meal. You avoided his gaze while he approached his coach with a smile. “Oikawa, how’s your injury? You never said that you and L/N are acquainted!” Oikawa glanced at you with a teasing face then smiled back at his coach, leaving you flustered. You bowed and apologized once again. “We need to go Coach, thank you for letting N/N-chan stay” “N/N-?” Before the coach finished, Oikawa grabbed your arm and walked in a fast pace towards the door of the gymnasium.</p><p> </p><p>“You glad that I didn’t mention that were dating?” Oikawa teasingly said while the two of you sat at a seat under a tree, a little bit away from your classrooms. “Kinda..” “You look stressed, something bothering you?” “School works. I have a lot to finish, I can manage but my headache is killing me…” You muttered while trying to eat. “You should stop getting out at the balcony while listening to music, you should stay in your bed so if you fall asleep, at least you’re at your bed.” You flinched when Oikawa caressed your cheek, and your tired eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ll see Tobio-chan and I am sure it’ll reduce your stress. And you’re not dating this beautiful guy for nothing okay?” “Hmm?” You raised your head and you stared in his eyes, he smiled with warmth in your face as he said a sentence that you didn’t even notice, that stayed in your mind for the whole week.<br/>	“Tell me everything, I’ll listen and help you get through it. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>	The whole week waiting for the practice match actually passed quickly than you thought.<br/>	“Tobio-kun…?” “Y/N-san?” And you didn’t even notice, you were already standing in front of Tobio-kun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG I can't update quickly, I'm sorry for the ones waiting for the match (^^')&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Would it make you my Great Queen then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had a checkup at the day of the match. You sent him at the clinic and walked with him towards the gymnasium. “Are you sure you can play?” You asked concerned, Oikawa just chuckled and placed his hands in his jacket. “N/N-chan’s worried about me now?” You pouted and hit his back with your hand. “Ugh just shut up and be careful during the game.” “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Want to sit at the bench with coach? I’m sure he’ll let you.” You hummed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa made his grand entrance, making the whole gymnasium cheer, including his fangirls. You were busy talking with the Coach and you didn’t even notice Oikawa greeting Tobio at the other side of the court.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘T-Tobio-kun?????’ You felt your emotions go berserk when you saw Tobio having a good dynamic with his team. You just feel so emotional. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then you were startled by the sudden attack from the Karasuno team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘A player?? Matches Tobio-kun’s fast set?’ You felt your cheeks heat and covered your face because of the amusement and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well too bad you guys lost” You stated while sitting at the bench. “N/N-chan! I just entered late!” Oikawa whined while wiping his face with a towel. “You play fine now, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi followed as they walked from behind. “How can I accept that as a compliment if you call me like that?!” “But to be frank, that’s one hell of a quick attack.” You glanced at the Karasuno bench. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa went out of the building first, you were left at the court, and the Coach was talking to you about something. As soon as the chat was finished, you ran towards the gate hoping you could see Tobio and perhaps, talk to him. You saw Oikawa ‘talking’ to the Karasuno team, and you decided to shout and wave at him. “Oi, Oikawa! That’s enough” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh? N/N-chan?” Oikawa asked as he was startled by your entrance. “Y-N-san?” “Oh, you know her Kageyama?” Tanaka asked as he eyed on you, while Hinata was behind Tanaka, confused as well. “Yeah, I’m his upperclassman. Tobio-kun, nice to see you again.” You smiled warmly. Tobio eyed at Daichi, and bowed. “Please, I will follow you guys at the bus. I will talk to Y/N-san first.” “Sure, Hinata, Tanaka let’s go.” “Wait Daichi-san! Let us stay!” Tanaka shouted in plea as Daichi sighed in disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smiled widely and patted Tobio’s shoulders, kept patting it while talking. “You’ve grown taller than before Tobio-kun!” “Yeah… You didn’t mention you’ll enter in Aoba Johsai, Y/N-san… Oikawa-san didn’t said about it too… How did you know I’m here?” You laughed weakly while eyed Oikawa and mouthed ‘Shut up’  “Long story… Anyways lets exchange address, I won’t lose track of you again.” “Ok”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uwah! You didn’t mention you have an upperclassman as pretty as her!” “Shut up boke!” Kageyama pushed Hinata away with a flushed face, you giggled and patted Hinata’s head. “You’re the one who did that quick attack right? That’s mind blowing, even Oikawa’s shock.” “Why did I hear my name there, N/N-chan??!” “You’re also the powerful wing spiker as well?” You turned your gaze at Tanaka, Tanaka was stuttering finding the words after your kind compliment. “Yes! I’m Hinata Shoyo, first year! That’s Tanaka-san!” “Nice to meet you, Hinata, Tanaka. I hope you get along with Tobio-kun.” “Y/N-SAN” Tobio broke the happy atmosphere and also the staring contest between you and Hinata. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” “Can we also have your address, Y/N-san?” “Sure, ask Tobio-kun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From afar, You, Tobio, Hinata, and Tanaka heard squeals at the back, it was Oikawa’s fangirls, crowding him. You were pissed because the nurse at the clinic said be careful, while his fangirls were aggressively holding him for pictures, for God’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Oikawa!” You walked towards the group of fangirls. “Ah N/N-chan, let them be~” “Who are you anyways?” A girl from the back shouted. The girls backed a little bit, revealing a girl tall as you, arms crossed, wearing a deadly glare. ‘Toxic fangirl’ you thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… Kageyama, is the Great King dating Y/N-san?” “Why would I know that?!” “But if she does…” Tanaka thought, then looked at HInata. “Then that would make her the Great Queen!” The three gossiped while watching the conflict from afar. "Aww Noya's not here to witness here. Too bad he got stuck with Daichi-san"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you to talk to Oikawa like that? And why are you taking him away from us?” The fangirl asked, you sighed hoping you just avoided this soon-to-be ruckus. “I am only concerned because of his knee. I exactly heard from the nurse and she said be careful. And all of you here were aggressively pulling him left to right.” The other girls looked at each other and asked for forgiveness, and pissed that one fangirl more. </p>
<p>“Why apologize, you idiots! You’re just a friend as well.” “Who are you to dictate our status?” Your ears sting when you heard the word, you got no idea if you’re offended or hit by reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Just a friend?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You paused because of the thought. Oikawa started to panic on what would happen next so he decided to stand up instead of enjoying the little quarrel. “Now, now, let’s all calm down, let’s settle the pictures for tomorrow-” “Well then let’s hear what Oikawa-san will say then?” Everyone looked at Oikawa. You were not sure what are you feeling that time. “Now, now girls let’s all calm down-“ “Tell us, Oikawa-san!” Oikawa eyes you and you just don’t know what to feel. You gripped your fist and just let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t force him to tell anything or what. If he wanted to stay, then let him stay. I’m worried as a ‘friend’.” You walked away, going inside the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure they’re not dating, Kageyama?” “I don’t know!” “Eh, THE GREAT KING FOLLOWED THE GREAT QUEEN” Hinata pointed at Oikawa running towards inside the building, stopping you from walking. “I… just don’t know.” Tobio muttered quietly while thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N/N-chan!!” Oikawa pulled your wrist, but you pulled away and didn’t thought of facing him. “I think you got the wrong idea N/N-chan.” Oikawa stated as he tried to catch his breath. You stood there silently. You want to shut him off, but something inside you wants to know what he will say. “I didn’t hesitate because I don’t want them to know that I’m dating you…” “Then you hesitated because?” You muttered, still not facing him. You were startled as he pulled you slowly, forcing you to look at him, while he’s gripping your shoulders, but it’s not hard enough to hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What if you hate me if I just suddenly said you’re my girlfriend?! I am sure you would kill me afterwards… So I eyed you earlier to ask you what I need to say!” You blushed while looking at Oikawa’s eyes, they were honest. Well, he’s honest, it sometimes look dumb. “W-why would I hate you, idiot!” You lowered your gaze, trying to hide your blushing face. Oikawa loosened his grip from your shoulders. You kept your gaze on the floor, not knowing what Oikawa looked like right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I thought you hate me, N/N-chan?” </p>
<p>“I-I do! But… I’m just confused why I still like you even though-“ </p>
<p>“You like me?”</p>
<p> You held a gasp, not aware of the words coming out of your mouth… “I-I guess I like you..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… Let’s make it official then?” Your heart raced when you felt Oikawa’s hands at your cheeks, and the other was holding your hand.<br/>You looked up, and Oikawa’s idiotic smiled greeted you. You shut your eyes tight, and in one spite, you felt his lips on yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suddenly kissing me like that?!” You said while pushing Oikawa away, you were pissed and still flushed because Oikawa’s still wearing that idiotic smile. </p>
<p>“I like you, N/N-chan” “I like you too, okay? Now let’s go before the fangirls catches us here…” You replied while pulling Oikawa.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Did you heard the nickname shrimpy gave me?” Oikawa asked while you two were walking together, Oikawa told Iwaizumi to go home alone, and he’ll text the details later. And you were sure Hinata was the shrimpy Oikawa was referring. “Is it the ‘Great King’?” “Yeah, Tobio-chan’s the King, and since they said I’m stronger than him, they labelled me as the ‘Great King’ Cool isn’t it?” You let out a smug laugh. “Oi, N/N-chan, what’s with that laugh?” “Nothing…” “But you know, if I’m the Great King… Would it make you my Great Queen then?” You paused from walking, making Oikawa walk a little bit farther from you. Oikawa paused as well when he noticed you stopped. “SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!” “WHY DID YOU THROW YOUR BAG AT ME, IT HURT!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the LONGEST chapter I've written in this fanfic so far. (i guess?) I just liked this part hehe ^^ Thank you for reading this! I was thinking that this should be the end now. But I'm planning to put a scandal first 0-0 So wait for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting silently at your chair, lazily trying to treat your little headache. Some of your classmates asked you what happened about the little fight happened yesterday. Rumors already spread that you were Oikawa’s girlfriend. You said yes to your other classmates, but you were 100% sure that the toxic fangirl yesterday would even believe just a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N-CHAAAN” Yosaki came running from the door, hugging you tight again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IS THE RUMORS TRUE?” “I give up… My head aches…” Yosaki squealed as she noticed the small blush formed in your cheeks. “I heard about the fight, it was a 2nd year, wow, the audacity…” “N/N-chaaaaan” You immediately stood up when you heard Oikawa at your door. “THIS IDIOT- GET OUT” “Sorry, Y/N, Shittykawa let’s go! The nurse was looking for you!” Iwaizumi was standing behind Oikawa, pulling him from holding th door of your classroom. “N/N-chaan come with us~” “Thank you for the help Iwaizumi-san” You bowed a little. “N/N-CHAAAN” “SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ugh…” You groaned as you came back to your seat burying your face at your arms laying at the table. “That answers my question, HAHA! Why not tell me the whole story later at practice? Let’s gossip about it with the team~” You thought for a second. You should spend a little bit time with Oikawa while you still don’t have a plan on how you will deal with that girl. “Sure, I’ll be there after class.” “YEEYY FINALLY”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was quite fine, it disturbs you. You were on the way towards the girls’ volleyball team’s gymnasium. You let out a sigh when you saw a familiar girl in front of the boys’ gymnasium. Two girls were backing her up, while there’s a small girl behind trying to stop them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well. A rumor spread immediately? You can’t even answer the question I asked you yesterday.” You let out a small snicker ignoring her from your way towards the girls’ gymnasium. “Hey!” She grabbed your wrist and pulled you to make you face her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IS IT TRUE? OIKAWA-SAN’S DATING A GIRL LIKE YOU?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You raised a brow and observed the girl. Not too bad, she’s good looking. You sighed and gave a smug smile. You got enough of playing good all this time. “Yeah were dating-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar!”</p>
<p>“Well, ask Oikawa himself. Asking him if I’m his girlfriend is pretty lame, instead, I’ll call him and say over the phone that you’re asking him out. If he says yes, he’s yours.” You pulled your phone and dialed Oikawa’s number. “W-What the hell are you talking about?” The other girls behind her were dumbfounded as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, N/N-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now there, ask him out. If he says yes, he’s yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fangirl was nervous as hell, making her hands tremble a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, N/N-chan? Hello? Where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why aren’t you talking?” She was silent. You let out a small chuckle. “Hey… Losing your confidence now?” “I HATE YOU!” She attacked you attempting to catch your hair, instead, you avoided her and making her stumble. The other girls were gasping and not knowing what to do. “I am disappointed you didn’t ask him out. Now, lesson learned. Learn what your enemy is capable of before of entering a war. A lesson from the Girl like me.” You patted her head, and walked away.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Oikawa’s P.O.V.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, N/N-chan’s calling, wait a sec.” “Okay..” I left the clinic and went out for a walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, N/N-chan?” I answered the phone. She’s not talking but I hear muttering and chatter. Wait, did she bump into those girls again? Crap. I was confused when I heard Y/N said something like, ‘Now there, ask him out. If he says yes, he’s yours.’ I chuckled a little thinking maybe she finally let out her salty side to those girls. I pity them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I ran trying to find Y/N, I tried looking at the back of the gym, until I saw the happenings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why aren’t you talking?” The bully was silent. Y/N let out a small chuckle. “Hey… Losing your confidence now?” “I HATE YOU!” </p>
<p>I was about to run towards them to stop them, but Y/N avoided the fangirl and the poor girl stumbled “I am disappointed you didn’t ask him out. Now, lesson learned. Learn what your enemy is capable of before of entering a war. A lesson from the Girl like me.” Y/N patted the girl’s head, and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know if I’m hallucinating… Or she really walked like a queen wearing a robe and a crown claiming her throne.</p>
<p>The Rise of the Great Queen.</p>
<p>MY Great Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO glad that I already wrote this fanfic, this plot lived in my fead for almost a year now, and now I am happy to have the opportunity to finish it and I can say I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sort of inspired, but almost all of this is from my ridiculous imagination. &gt;w&lt; I hope you enjoy chapter one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>